Galileo
|species = Toy |aliases = Lizard |gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |residence = Monkey Toys |occupation = Superhero |likes = Taking selfies Being a "celebrity" |dislikes = Cold temperature Bearbarian's World Breaker |affiliations = Power Players |friends = Axel Mulligan/Action Axel Bobbie Blobby Masko Bearbarian Sarge Charge Slobot Zoe Uncle Andrew |enemies = Madcap Orangutank Porcupunk Princess Sugar Salt Pyrant Dynamo Thermometron 9000 |alignment = Good }} is the one of the main characters of Power Players. He is a toy lizard from a popular in-universe toyline called Junior Genetic Spy Lizards. Appearance Galileo is a blue muscular toy lizard with a light-green secondary color, yellow-green sclerae and red eyes, and light-purple spines. He wears a black shirt, a gray belt with the Power Players team logo, and yellow pants. Galileo has three toes and four fingers, and a camera attached on his tail whenever he would take a selfie. Personality Galileo is flamboyant, arrogant, and a bit shallow. He fancies himself a "celebrity toy" even though he never shipped as the upgrade figure of the popular Junior Genetic Spy Lizards TV/movie franchise toy-line. Produced but never released, this reptilian mutant lizard creature with a catchy classical scientist name is haunted by his never-was star status. Rocking some sweet spy tech, he wants to be a super-secret ninja spy-op agent. Abilities Galileo has martial art skills, can walk on walls, and can camouflage himself. And as seen in "Unboxing Part 2", he can use his Minergy power to unlock doors. Relationships Axel Mulligan When Galileo first met Axel in "Unboxing Part 2", he and the rest of his teammates all mistook him for Madcap's ally and attacked him when they believed he and Madcap have strike a deal after he accidentally let him escape from the Toy Box in "Unboxing Part 1". But when Axel reveals to the Power Players that he's Andrew's nephew, they stop attack him and make him a member of the team to defeat Madcap. Galileo comes to respect Axel when he becomes the new leader of the team and they now have to work together to defeat Madcap and his associates after the villains escape from the house. Bobbie Blobby In "Attack of Thermometron 9000", Galileo and Bobbie Blobby had an argument over what the room temperature is going to be for the house. For Bobbie, she wants the house to be cold so her clays won't get melt; while for Galileo, he wants the house to be hot so he won't get freeze. When Slobot created Thermometron 9000 to settle the dispute, he made the living room freeze while the kitchen be very hot which satisfy the two. But when Thermometron 9000 got malfunction and start causing chaos in the house, Bobbie and Galileo both eventually make up and work together to shut Thermometron 9000 down. Bearbarian While Galileo and Bearbarian are both teammates, Galileo doesn't like Bearbarian's World Breaker hammer and even refers to it as a "horrible squeaky thing". In "Swing Set Jet Set", their friendship got put to a test when Galileo selfishly traded the World Breaker to Princess Sugar Salt to get a jetpack from her. His poor judgement and not realizing how much the World Breaker means to Bearbarian lead to the latter becoming angry with him, especially when the rest of the teammates found out about the trade and Princess Sugar Salt causes havoc at a park. Eventually, Galileo realizes how selfish he was when Princess Sugar Salt put all his friends in danger and he traded back the World Breaker for the jetpack to her to make up for Bearbarian. Uncle Andrew While it's unknown what Galileo's relationship with Andrew is, he seems to like his creator since he's the one who uses Minergy to make him come to life. Zoe While Galileo doesn't interact with Zoe a lot, he supports her as the team's ally, as seen in "Side Kicked". Madcap Galileo and the rest of his teammates must have known Madcap for a very long time before the events of the series. After he was awake from his dormant state in "Unboxing Part 1", he and the rest of his teammates attacked Axel when they thought he was an ally to Madcap after he let him escape from the Toy Box. Now that Madcap escapes from the house, Galileo and the rest of the team are working together to defeat him and his army of evil toys once and for all before they take over the world. Madcap's associates Madcap would often send his henchmen to invade the Monkey Toys and try to take down the Power Players. Because of it, Galileo and the rest of the team all have to defeat them and prevent them from taking the Power Bandz from Axel. Throughout the series, Galileo is seen battling with Orangutank, Porcupunk, Dynamo, Princess Sugar Salt, and Pyrant every time they get inside Axel's room. Sightings Episodes Trivia * As seen in "Unboxing Part 1", Galileo is the third Power Players member to be reawaken by Axel. * Galileo's toyline Junior Genetic Spy Lizards are mentioned throughout the series and aside from himself, the only other merchandise from the franchise is the fighting game that's seen in "Attack of Thermometron 9000". ** In "Swing Set Jet Set", it's revealed that every lizards in the toyline, except Galileo, has a jetpack. * As revealed in "Swing Set Jet Set", Galileo has his own cellphone. Category:Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Genderless Category:Superheroes Category:Power Players team